ANGERME
(2009-2012) UP-FRONT PROMOTION (2012-present) |associated = Hello Pro Kenshuusei, ZYX-α, High-King, Shugo Chara Egg!, Tomoiki Ki wo Uetai, Wonderful Hearts, Shin Minimoni, Lilpri, Hello! Project Mobekimasu, Gabaro Nippon Ai wa Katsu, Peaberry, Harvest, Plumeria, Sato no Akari, SCK GIRLS |current = Wada Ayaka, Fukuda Kanon, Nakanishi Kana, Takeuchi Akari, Katsuta Rina, Tamura Meimi, Murota Mizuki, Aikawa Maho, Sasaki Rikako |formermen = Maeda Yuuka, Ogawa Saki, Kosuga Fuyuka }} ANGERME (アンジュルム), formerly known as S/mileage (スマイレージ), is a Japanese pop group under the Hello! Project umbrella. The group was entirely made up of Hello Pro Kenshuusei members prior to 2nd generation. S/mileage was first announced as an indies unit in 2009; It was mentioned, though, that the group’s member line-up may change before their major debut. The original members graduated from Hello Pro Egg in 2010 and became full members of Hello! Project. The second generation joined in 2011 as Sub-Members before debuting in the group as full members in October of the same year, just two months later. Their combined CD and DVD sales exceed 500,000 copies in Japan alone. ANGERME's highest selling single is "Taiki Bansei / Otome no Gyakushuu" with 48,578 copies sold, while their lowest selling major label single is "Koi ni Booing Buu!" with 20,954 copies sold. Members :Main article: ANGERME Members Current Members ;1st Generation (2009) *Wada Ayaka (和田彩花; Red) Leader *Fukuda Kanon (福田花音; Deep Pink) ;2nd Generation (2011) *Nakanishi Kana (中西香菜; Light Pink) *Takeuchi Akari (竹内朱莉; Blue) *Katsuta Rina (勝田里奈; Orange) *Tamura Meimi (田村芽実; Purple) ;3rd Generation (2014) *Murota Mizuki (室田瑞希; Light Blue) *Aikawa Maho (相川茉穂; Green) *Sasaki Rikako (佐々木莉佳子; Yellow) Former Members ;1st Generation (2009) *Maeda Yuuka (前田憂佳; Light Pink) (Graduated, December 31, 2011) *Ogawa Saki (小川紗季; Yellow-Green) (Graduated, August 27, 2011) ;Sub-Member (2011) *Kosuga Fuyuka (小数賀芙由香; Orange) (Left September 9, 2011) History ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] 2004-2009: Prior to Formation In June 2004, Wada Ayaka, Maeda Yuuka, Fukuda Kanon and Ogawa Saki all joined Hello Pro Egg along with 28 other girls. Prior to debuting, Wada, Maeda and Fukuda were members of the group Shugo Chara Egg!. 2009: Formation S/mileage was announced on Tsunku's blog on April 4Tsunku. “新ユニット” (in Japanese). Tsunku Official Blog. 2009-04-04. and was given its name on May 8."エッグ新ユニット　グループ名決定！！". Hello Project Official Fanclub Web Site. 2009-05-11.Tsunku. "Ｓ/ｍｉｌｅａｇｅ 　　ユニット名　由来・意味について". Tsunku Official Blog. 2009-05-08 The members were revealed to be Wada Ayaka, Maeda Yuuka, Fukuda Kanon and Ogawa Saki, and that Wada would be the leader. S/mileage's first indie single, "aMa no Jaku", was released at the Hello Pro Kenshuusei Nakano STEP! concert on June 7. On November 23, during Hello Pro Kenshuusei's Shinjin Kouen concert, a video message from Tsunku was played for S/mileage, Tsunku announced that they would be graduating from Hello Pro Kenshuusei and would be making their major debut in 2010. Initially when the group was first formed, Tsunku had said that in order to make the best group possible, additional members might be added or current members might be removed. Wada, Maeda, Fukuda, and Ogawa were confirmed to be the definite line-up of S/mileage. Their graduation from Hello Pro Kenshuusei and debut would take place on March 27, 2010. Some time in December 2009, the group's official name was changed to the katakana version of their name (スマイレージ), though it is still romanized as S/mileage. 2010: Major Debut On February 28th, Tsunku announced that in order for the group to debut, 10,000 people had to send a picture of themselves smiling before March 25th. If the goal was not achieved, their debut might be postponed or even cancelled. Pictures could be sent in on the campaign website.Campaign Website The results would be announced on April 3rd. If successful, they would debut in May. The girls gathered 16,000 pictures 3,110 of them were gathered by the members themselves. Record belongs to Fukuda Kanon, for 2-3 hours she gathered 135 pictures. S/mileage then officially debuted with the single Yumemiru Fifteen. S/mileage members Maeda Yuuka, Wada Ayaka, and Fukuda Kanon provided voices for the anime Hime Chen! Otogi Chikku Idol Lilpri. Their song Otona ni Narutte Muzukashii!!! is was used as one of the ending themes for that anime. S/mileage appeared as the opening support act at fellow Hello! Project unit ℃-ute's concert C-ute Concert Tour 2010 Haru ~Shocking LIVE~ on March 20. On April 3, they performed a joint concert with Mano Erina, at which Tsunku announced that the girls would indeed make their major debut, and revealed the completed mosaic. Their first major single, Yumemiru Fifteen, was released on May 26 and their first tour took place in October. In late August, S/mileage's first studio album was announced and it was later released on December 8. 2011: Additions and Departures In 2011, S/mileage celebrated their first anniversary. In honor of their first anniversary, Tsunku announced that there would be an audition, seeking up to six new members, and his plans to have "sub-members", and the auditions would begin in June. In May, Tsunku announced a S/mileage audition, S/mileage New Member addition!, seeking up to six new members. On August 10, S/mileage's single Uchouten LOVE sold 29,328 copies in its first week, making it the highest first-week sales by S/mileage at that time. It was announced that S/mileage, along with ℃-ute, would be on this year's "24H TV Marathon". On August 14, five new members were announced in the last leg of the Hello! Project 2011 Summer ~Nippon no Mirai wa WOW WOW Live~ tour: Nakanishi Kana, Kosuga Fuyuka, and Tamura Meimi, along with two former Hello Pro Kenshuusei members, Takeuchi Akari and Katsuta Rina as sub-members. On August 24, it was announced on the S/mileage site that Ogawa Saki would graduate from S/mileage and Hello! Project on August 27, 2011, at the live event of Uchouten LOVE at Higashi Betsuin Hall in Nagoya.Hello! Project, Tsunku, Ogawa Saki. "ハロー！プロジェクトからのお知らせ (archived)" (in Japanese). S/mileage Official Website. 2011-08-24. Ogawa graduated from S/mileage and Hello! Project on August 27 without any ceremony or special concert, due to the last minute announcement, at S/mileage's event for their latest single as a 4-member unit, "Uchouten LOVE". Soon after the addition of the new sub-members and the graduation of Ogawa, on September 9, S/mileage announced that sub-member Kosuga Fuyuka would be leaving S/mileage due to severe anemia, and would later join Hello Pro Kenshuusei after her long recovery.Hello! Project, Tsunku. "ハロー！プロジェクトからのお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project Official Website. 2011-09-09 (Archived: 2012-11-02). On September 15, S/mileage’s official YouTube channel has announced that S/mileage’s September 18 evening concert for their 2011 Fall Concert Tour ~Gakushuu no Chou Mini Skirt~ will be streamed live on YouTube at 6PM JST. On September 18, it was announced that on October 16, they will announce which sub-member will become an official S/mileage member though a S/mileage photo campaign for the sub-members."スマイレージサブメンバー「スマイレージ正規メンバーへの誓約書」プレゼントキャンペーンのお知らせ！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project Official Website. 2011-09-26 (Archived: 2013-09-08). On October 16, at the release event for “Tachiagirl” at the Kanagawa Yokohama Bridge, it was announced that all four sub-members passed and became full members of S/mileage."サブメンバーから正メンバーへ！ 正メンバー発表！！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project Official Website. 2011-10-16 (Archived: 2013-09-08). On October 25, it was announced that Maeda Yuuka would retire from the entertainment industry on December 31st in order to concentrate, study, and prepare for a entrance exam for university.Tsunku, Maeda Yuuka, Hello! Project. "スマイレージに関する大事なお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project Official Website. 2011-10-25 (Archived: 2013-12-26) Maeda, who had been a member of S/mileage ever since its formation back in April 2009, commented, “I noticed that my feeling of wanting to go to college has been getting bigger and bigger.” Producer, Tsunku also commented, “Though she could have worn two hats (juggling career & school), she is the type of a girl who wants to put all of her full effort into one thing.” Maeda graduated from S/mileage and Hello! Project on December 31 at a release event for her final single "Please Miniskirt Postwoman!", which was released on her birthday, December 28. 2012 On February 1st, they released Choto Mate Kudasai!, their 9th single and first single without Maeda Yuuka. On May 2nd, they released their 10th single, Dot Bikini. On May 20th, they released their first best album. In late June, they announced their 11th single, Suki yo, Junjou Hankouki, to be released on August 22nd. S/mileage had their 1st fanclub tour in Yamanashi. The FC tour took place from July 28 ~ 29. In late August, S/mileage announced their 12th single, Samui ne., to be released on November 28th. It was also announced that S/mileage would be releasing their second album, in 2013. 2013 On March 20, S/mileage's 13th single Tabidachi no Haru ga Kita was released. On March 24, the single was ranked #1 in the daily Oricon charts for 03/22, making it the first single to reach that position. That same day, it was announced that their 2nd album, 2 Smile Sensation, will be released on May 22. On July 4, it was announced that S/mileage and Berryz Koubou will take part in a stage-play called Warera Jeanne ~Shoujo Seisen Kageki~. On July 7, they released their 14th single Atarashii Watashi ni Nare! / Yattaruchan. On August 16, it was announced S/mileage and ℃-ute will have a joint live house fanclub tour, titled “Naruchika 2013 Aki ℃-ute x S/mileage” from October 5 to December 8. On November 1, a mini-tour for S/mileage called "S/mileage Live Tour 2013 Aki ~Smile Charge~" was announced on the official website of Hello! Project. The tour will began on November 12 in Saitama and ended on December 12 in Gunma, it was held at Live House. During their concert at Live House in Harajuku, it was announced that they will have their 1st Spring tour called S/mileage Live Tour 2014 Haru ~Smile Charge~, it will begin on January 23 and end on May 25. On December 18th, S/mileage released their 15th single titled Ee ka!? / "Ii Yatsu" in 5 editions 1 regular and 4 limited. It ranked #3 in the Oricon's weekly single chart and sold total of 37,141 copies. 2014: 715 Nippon Budokan & Major Changes On March 29, Tsunku announced at Hello! Project Hina Fest 2014 ~Full Course~ via VTR that S/mileage will have their first Budokan Live, S/mileage LIVE 2014 Natsu FULL CHARGE ~715 Nippon Budokan~, on July 15th. They are expected to sell at least 8,000 tickets. On April 30, S/mileage released their 16th single titled Mystery Night! / Eighteen Emotion in 5 editions. On August 2, S/mileage attended the 2014 Tokyo Idol Festival. On August 3rd, S/mileage also appeared on the SMILE GARDEN live stage as a special opening act.Tommy V.D. "S/mileage to perform at Tokyo Idol Festival 2014". Hello1 News Service. 2014-07-18. On August 18, it was announced that S/mileage's official website will be closing on August 31. On September 24, S/mileage had an important announcement to reveal during Hello! Project Station: the group will change its name and welcome new members from Hello! Pro Kenshuusei as the 3rd generation of the group. On October 4, three new members were announced as 3rd generation members: Murota Mizuki, Aikawa Maho and Sasaki Rikako. On November 26th, S/mileage performed as the opening for Morning Musume '14 Concert Tour Aki GIVE ME MORE LOVE ~Michishige Sayumi Sotsugyou Kinen Special~ in Yokohama Arena. They performed "Eighteen Emotion" with the 3rd generation, marking this as their first performance as a 9 member line-up. On December 17, S/mileage's new name was revealed as "ANGERME". The announcement was made on the last day of their 2014 Autumn Tour, S/mileage Live Tour 2014 Aki ~FULL CHARGE~. The name was proposed by second generation member Nakanishi Kana, and comes from a combination of the French words for angel (ange) and tear (larme). 2015 On January 2, ANGERME announced they will have a second Budokan concert on May 26th. On March 18, the final product using the S/mileage name, S/mileage Live Tour 2014 Aki ~FULL CHARGE~ FINAL in O-EAST, will be released. On May 20, Fukuda Kanon announced her graduation from ANGERME and Hello!Project on Hello!Station. Her graduation will be on November 29th at Budokan. Group Name Origins ;S/mileage S/mileage was named by Tsunku . On May 7, 2009, he revealed the group's name to be "S/mileage". Tsunku explained that the name "S/mileage" is taken from "Smile", "Mileage", and "Age", and that it means "the age of smiles". The name was later changed from romaji to the katakana reading "スマイレージ". ;ANGERME ANGERME (アンジュルム) , proposed by the second generation member Nakanishi Kana, was named by S/mileage members. The name comes from a combination of the French words for ange (angel) and larme (tear).Nakanishi Kana. "ANGERME(^ ^)中西香菜" (in Japanese). ANGERME 2ki Member Official Blog. 2014-12-17. Nakanishi explained that she wanted the members of ANGERME, the angels, to work together to achieve their goals, and once they reach them, be overcome with happiness and cry. Discography For more of singles and albums, please visit ANGERME Discography Albums= ;Studio Albums #2010.12.08 Warugaki 1 (悪ガキッ①) #2013.05.22 2 Smile Sensation (②スマイルセンセーション) ;Best Albums #2012.05.30 S/mileage Best Album Kanzenban 1 ;Other Albums #2014.08.06 Engeki Joshibu Musical LILIUM Lilum Shoujo Junketsu Kageki Original Soundtrack (with Morning Musume '14) |-|Singles= ;Indie Singles #2009.06.07 "aMa no Jaku" #2009.09.23 "Asu wa Date na no ni, Ima Sugu Koe ga Kikitai" #2009.11.23 "Suki-chan" #2010.03.14 "Otona ni Narutte Muzukashii!!!" #2014.10.04 "SMILE FANTASY!" ;Major Singles #2010.05.26 "Yumemiru Fifteen" #2010.07.28 "○○ Ganbaranakutemo Eenende!!" #2010.09.29 "Onaji Jikyuu de Hataraku Tomodachi no Bijin Mama" #2011.02.09 "Short Cut" #2011.04.27 "Koi ni Booing Buu!" #2011.08.03 "Uchouten LOVE" #2011.09.28 "Tachiagirl" #2011.12.28 "Please Miniskirt Postwoman!" #2012.02.01 "Choto Mate Kudasai!" #2012.05.02 "Dot Bikini" #2012.08.22 "Suki yo, Junjou Hankouki" #2012.11.28 "Samui ne." #2013.03.20 "Tabidachi no Haru ga Kita" #2013.07.03 "Atarashii Watashi ni Nare! / Yattaruchan" #2013.12.18 "Ee ka!? / "Ii Yatsu"" #2014.04.30 "Mystery Night! / Eighteen Emotion" #2014.08.20 "Aa Susukino / Chikyuu wa Kyou mo Ai wo Hagukumu" #2015.02.04 "Taiki Bansei / Otome no Gyakushuu" #2015.07.22 "Nana Korobi Ya Oki / Gashin Shoutan / Mahou Tsukai Sally" ;Collaboration Singles #2010.11.24 "My School March" (マイ・スクール・マーチ) (Oha Girl Maple with S/mileage) #2011.06.22 "Ai wa Katsu" (愛は勝つ) (Ganbarou Nippon Ai wa Katsu Singers) #2011.08.06 "Makeruna Wasshoi!" (負けるな わっしょい!) (Bekimasu) #2011.11.16 "Busu ni Naranai Tetsugaku" (ブスにならない哲学) (Hello! Project Mobekimasu) |-|DVDs= #2010.01.31 Toe the line (FC Limited) #2010.06.16 Special Joint 2010 Haru ~Kansha Mankai! Mano Erina 2 Shuunen Totsunyuu & S/mileage Major Debut e Sakura Sake! Live~ (Mano Erina, S/mileage) #2010.06.26 S/mileage Ouen Kikaku ~S/mileage Mega Bank vol.0~ & S/mileage Member Solo Event (FC Limited) #2010.09.28 Yume Miru 15-sai Debut Event (FC Limited) #2010.11.03 Obaachan Ie no Curry Rice ~Smile Recipe~ #2010.12.29 Bijo Gaku Vol.2 #2010.12.29 S/mileage 1st Live Fall Concert Tour 2010 ~Devil Smile Angel Smile~ #2011.02.16 S/mileage no Music V Collection 1 #2011.03.02 Bijo Gaku Vol.5 #2011.06.08 Bijo Gaku Vol.10 #2011.07.06 Bijo Gaku Vol.12 #2011.07.13 ℃-ute & S/mileage Premium Live 2011 Haru ~℃ & S Collaboration Daisakusen~ #2011.08.24 S/mileage 2011 Limited Live "S/mile Factory" #2011.09.21 S/mile Factory ~S/mileage 4nin de Saigo da YO! Medetai no ni!~ #2011.12.12 S/mileage 2011 Fall Tour ~Gyakushuu no MINI SKIRT~ #2011.12.21 S/mileage Zen Single MUSIC VIDEO Blu-ray File 2011#2012.05.16 S/mileage no Music V Collection 2 #2012.05.23 Hello Pro! TIME Vol.7 #2012.12.05 S/mileage Best Album Kanzenban 1 Hatsubai Kinen Special Concert #2013.02.20 S/mileage Live Tour 2012 Aki ~Choi Kawa Banchou~ #2013.11.20 S/mileage 2nd Original Album “2 Smile Sensation” Hatsubai Kinen Event #2014.02.05 Warera Jeanne ~Shoujo Seisen Kageki~ #2014.04.23 Naruchika 2013 Aki ℃-ute x S/mileage #2014.05.14 S/mileage Live Tour 2013 Aki ~Smile Charge~ #2014.09.24 LILIUM -Lilium Shoujo Junketsu Kageki- #2014.11.12 S/mileage LIVE 2014 Natsu FULL CHARGE ~715 Nippon Budokan~ #2015.01.21 S/mileage no Music V Collection 3 |-|Compilations= *2010.12.15 Hello! Project - Petit Best 11 (プッチベスト 11) (#6 Yumemiru Fifteen, #13 ○○ Ganbaranakutemo Eenende!! (TopNude Remix Version 02)) *2011.12.21 Hello! Project - Petit Best 12 (プッチベスト 12) (#14 Short Cut, #15 Tachiagirl) *2012.12.05 Hello! Project - Petit Best 13 (プッチベスト 13) (#9 Dot Bikini, #10 Suki yo, Junjou Hankouki.) *2013.12.11 Hello! Project - Petit Best 14 (プッチベスト 14) (#7 Tabidachi no Haru ga Kita, #8 Yattaruchan) *2013.12.31 Hello! Project - Hello! Project no Zenkyoku kara Atsumechaimashita! Vol. 2 (ハロー!プロジェクトの全曲から集めちゃいました! Vol.2 吉田豪編) (#6 Asu wa Date na no ni, Ima Sugu Koe ga Kikitai) Publications For more of publications, please visit ANGERME Publications Photobooks *2010.12.20 S/mileage 1st LIVE Photobook ~Devil Smile Angel Smile~ (スマイレージ　1st　LIVE写真集　~デビルスマイル エンジェルスマイル~) *2011.09.24 S/mileage 1 (スマイレージ①) *2013.04.25 S/mileage 2 ~AyaKanon 18sai no Yakusoku~ (スマイレージ② 〜あやかのん 18歳の約束〜) (Wada Ayaka & Fukuda Kanon) *2014.07.25 S/mileage 3 ~6nin de FULLCHARGE~ (スマイレージ③ ～6人でFULLCHARGE～) Works TV Programs *2010 Hanbun Esper (半分エスパー) *2010–2011 Bijou Gaku (美女学) *2011–2012 Hello Pro! TIME *2011 Smile! Dance Contest *2012 S/mileage no Sono Joshiki Choto Mate Kudasai! (スマイレージのその常識チョトマテクダサイ!) *2012–2013 Hello! SATOYAMA Life *2014– The Girls Live Drama *2010 Hanbun Esper (半分エスパー) *2012 Suugaku Joshi Gakuen (数学女子学園) Internet *2009–2011 S/mileage Web Talk "TAKEOFF" (スマイレージWebトーク) (FC Limited) *2010-2011 Nama Suma! ~Hashed Potato wa #smileage~ (生スマ! 〜ハッシュドポテトは#smileage〜) (Ustream) *2012- Kaettekita! Nama Suma! ~Hashed Potato wa #smileage~ (帰ってきた！生スマ！〜ハッシュドポテトは#smileage〜) (Ustream) Radio *2010–2011 FIVE STARS (Maeda Yuuka, Fukuda Kanon) (Wednesdays) *2013.01.06-2014.12.28 SS1422 (S/mileage Station 1422) (2nd generation members) *2015.01.04-present AS1422 (Angerme Station 1422) (2nd generation members) Theater *2009 Shugo Chara! *2009 Koisuru Hello Kitty (恋するハローキティ) *2010 Gekidan Gekiharo Dai 8 Kai Kouen "Smile Recipe" (劇団ゲキハロ第8回公演 「スマイルレシピ」) *2013 Warera Jeanne ~Shoujo Seisen Kageki~ *2014 LILIUM -Lilium Shoujo Junketsu Kageki- *2014 SMILE FANTASY! Movies *2011 Youth Individual (若者の個々の) *2012 Kaidan Shin Mimibukuro-Igyou (怪談新耳袋・異形) Magazine Appearances Listed are group magazine appearances only, solo magazine appearances are not included in this list. Awards *2010.11.19 The 52nd Japan Record Awards 2010 "New Artist" *2010.12.30 The 52nd Japan Record Awards 2010 "Best New Artist" Trivia *Their first indies single, "aMa no Jaku", was released under the TNX indies label "Good Factory", but they were still signed to Up-Front and are a part of Hello! Project. *The group originally consisted of four Hello Pro Kenshuusei members, but the second generation members consisted of two Hello Pro Kenshuusei and three new members. *When the second generation was added, the group had the same number of members as Morning Musume until the graduation of Ogawa Saki. *Only 3 members of S/mileage (Nakanishi Kana, Kosuga Fuyuka and Tamura Meimi) were not a part of Hello Pro Kenshuusei before joining. (Kosuga later joined Hello Pro Kenshuusei after leaving S/mileage.) *Before joining the group, Tamura Meimi was in the Shugo Chara! Musical alongside Maeda Yuuka (who played Amu), Fukuda Kanon (who played Nadeshiko) and Wada Ayaka (who had a minor role). *The sub-members wore longer skirts than the 1st gen to show a rank within the group. *In 2011, S/mileage added 5 new members, but lost 3 at the same time (Maeda Yuuka, Ogawa Saki, and Kosuga Fuyuka). This is the most gained and lost for the group. *They are the second group in Hello! Project to have a "generation" joining after the group's debut, the first being Morning Musume. *The current 1st Generation is called AyaKanon.Fukuda Kanon. "ayakanon＊RH" (in Japanese). Fukuda Kanon Official Ameba Blog. 2013-10-03. *The 2nd Generation is called America (A→Akari, Me→Meimi, Ri→Rina, Ca(Ka) →Kana).Takeuchi Akari. "フルチャージスタート！！竹内朱莉" (in Japanese). S/mileage 2ki Member Official Ameba Blog. 2014-08-11. *They are the first group in Hello! Project to have performed in all 47 prefectures.Fukuda Kanon. "制覇しました！" (in Japanese). Fukuda Kanon Official Ameba Blog. 2014-12-15. *In a interview in 2015, they declared war on Morning Musume '15 and aim to be the top group in Hello! Project. * During their time as S/mileage, they almost always wore short skirts as a part of their image. However in their first single as ANGERME both Tamura Meimi and Sasaki Rikako are wearing pants Total Sales Count See Also *ANGERME Members *ANGERME Discography *ANGERME Concerts & Events *ANGERME Publications *Gallery:ANGERME References External Links *ANGERME Official Website *S/mileage Official Website (Archived) *Wikipedia: English, Japanese *Video & Streaming Websites: Youtube Channel, Ustream Channel *Social Media Pages: Official Google+, Facebook, Twitter, Myspace *Member Blogs: Wada Ayaka, Fukuda Kanon, 2nd Generation, 3rd Generation cs:ANGERME de:ANGERME es:ANGERME fr:ANGERME it:ANGERME ja:アンジュルム Category:ANGERME Category:1st Generation S/mileage Category:2nd Generation S/mileage Category:Hello! Project Category:Up-Front Agency Category:Hello! Project Mobekimasu Category:Hachama Category:Tsunku Category:Groups featured in Hello! Pro Time Category:Groups featured in Hello! SATOYAMA Life Category:Groups Category:Oricon Category:TNX Category:2009 Units Category:Good Factory Record Category:Hime-chen! Otogi chikku Idol Lilpri Category:Pony Canyon Category:Grey Member Color Category:Up-Front Works (label) Category:Pink Member Color Category:Purple Member Color Category:Groups featured in Girls Live Category:1st Generation Hello Pro Egg Category:4th Generation Hello Pro Egg Category:7th Generation Hello Pro Egg Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Formers Category:Groups featured in Bijo Gaku Category:Groups featured in Hello! Project Station Category:3rd Generation ANGERME Category:S/mileage Sub-members Category:14th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:15th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:18th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:21st Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei